The Hanging Pawn
by Emflem01
Summary: My own interpretation of where I see Klaus & Cami's story line going from episode 3x05 onwards.
1. Chapter 1

**The Hanging Pawn**

Vampire senses allow for the deepest understanding of the human psyche. The smell of _fear, loathing, love._ The relentless pounding, _boom boom boom,_ of a heart beating. The sound, so loud, one might expect the heart to rip right through a human's chest. A wealth of human emotions laid bare by the automatic response of the tiniest hairs standing on end, betraying their fear. The sharp intake of breath, a moment for dread to sink in and the unmistakable chill hanging in the air.

That rush of excitement when adrenalin kicks in and the human becomes addicted to feeling like they are on the edge of life and death, with a naive invincibility. For some, the crippling fear that comes before a kill, when the human understands perfectly, their dire limitations, before the acceptance and inevitability of their death. For a Vampire, this much is felt with perfect clarity.

In one drop of blood, a Vampire can taste right down to the very soul of a person. Some humans are richer than others. The more delicious and intoxicating a human smells, the greater the quality and strength of character. This is why some people are drawn to darkness and why darkness, in turn, is drawn to them.

* * *

Camille O'Connell had found herself in her worst predicament yet, as NOLA PD's prime suspect in a murder investigation. Frightened, alone and exhausted, she no longer had the mental capability to fathom how she could have ended up in jail, as a suspected serial killer. She knew one thing for sure, Lucien Castle had something, no, scratch that, _everything_ , to do with this.

Unfortunately for her, Detective Kinney was in the dark about… well, all things dark. Unbeknownst to him, new vampires were occupying town, causing all means of havoc under his nose and Cami's own knowledge of this had put her in a very precarious position. Unable to give up her own knowledge about the supernatural goings on in New Orleans, her possession of her family's dark objects and a hand from Lucien Castle to place her in the wrong place at the wrong time and the guilty accusation practically wrote itself.

Upon arrival at the police station she had been taken in for questioning but would not give anything up without her lawyer present. What she really needed was a conversation with Klaus. For once, she needed him more than he needed her and that realisation was unsettling. Could she really rely on him to be there when he had so much going on in his own life? She thrust that worry away and focussed on one clear, unwavering thought: He cared for her. This much she knew. In caring for her, he would do what he could to get her out of here, she was absolutely sure of it.

Camille's attention was drawn to a faint but unmistakable sound of jingling in the distance. What sounded like keys; and then a high pitched, stomach churning screech as something sharp was dragged along a wall. Camille, leaped from the position she was sitting in and made her way toward the prison bars, looking all around to see where the sound was coming from. Strangely, it sounded like it was coming from _both_ directions, which was _impossible._ Suddenly everything was silent. The sound ceased and for a moment everything was still. Camille's breath hung in the air as a wave of fear washed over her. Perhaps a good thirty seconds passed before the source of the sound appeared in front of her in all his psychopathic glory.

Camille took two steps back, unable to speak, willing herself to build up the courage to face the unpredictable Lucien Castle.

"Hello gorgeous. I bet you're pleased to see me?" Lucien asked with a smirk on his face, knowing full well the effect he was having on Klaus' little play thing.

"Pleased? You must be joking. What are you doing here?" Camille croaked, trying desperately to sound unafraid.

"I've come to rescue you." Camille backed up against the wall as Lucien opened the prison gate with his sheer force, the keys jingling in his hand providing nothing but a source of mental anguish. "Now normally during a covert rescue operation" Lucien continued, "said person being rescued comes willingly. But if you don't comply, Camille, I am willing to do this the hard way. It's your choice. That's more than I offer most individuals. You should feel privileged."

For a split second Camille considered succumbing to his open threats, before remembering who she is.

"I will never go anywhere with you, voluntarily. You want me to leave with you? Fine, but you'll have to force me."

And force her he did.

* * *

A breeze blew through the open window of Klaus' bedroom as the original hybrid stood face to face with his first love, Aurora. He couldn't quite believe how things had turned out in the past twenty four hours since he had spoken to her for the first time in a thousand years. Their love had come to a crushing end, due to a misunderstanding, caused by his treacherous brother, many years ago. Elijah, his brother located on his increasingly shaky moral high ground, always willing Klaus to be a better man, judging him for his actions, had ironically been the reason for his destructive demise. When Aurora broke Klaus' heart, under Elijah's compulsion, Klaus' had become the monster he was today. Over time, he assembled the broken pieces of his heart and moulded it back together but the cracks from that first love would mean he would never be the same again. His heart became less compassionate, more hostile. Less loving, more deceitful. Less peaceful, more vengeful. Throughout his one thousand years without Aurora's touch, he rarely felt anything positive for anyone, except rare occurrences where his heart woke from its slumber and he felt that same tingle from long ago. He would check himself and build up his wall of self-loathing and hatred and pretend such feelings did not exist.

But here she was, the great love of his existence. Captivating in her beauty. She had not changed; she was _his_ Aurora and he felt compelled to grab her and kiss her and never let go. His old self returning at the very sight of her.

But he was not that same man. She, perhaps, not the same woman. Where did her loyalties lie and could he trust her after all these years? She may have looked the same but he knew more than most that looks could be most deceiving of all.

"I assume Elijah confirmed my tale of what really happened all those years ago?" Aurora asked.

"Yes. That he did. So what now, Aurora? What are you doing here, in my bedroom?"

"Darling, why on earth wouldn't I be here? You are here. We have spent time enough apart. I would've thought you would feel the same."

Klaus could feel his desire for her peaking but something was holding him back and he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Don't you feel the same?" Aurora probed, walking towards him, decreasing the distance between them until their lips were almost touching. Klaus couldn't take it any longer. He grabbed her in a passionate embrace, kissing her with reckless abandon. Their vampire speed had them knocking over paintings, up against the walls, on top of the bed, devouring each other before they had a moment to think, enjoying living in the moment; in pure, nostalgic, ecstasy.

* * *

"Hi Cami"

"Will...I mean, Detective Kinney…?" Camille turned to Lucien, confused to find the detective who arrested her, sitting on Lucien's couch, eating an apple. Making himself comfortable as if this was _normal_ to him.

It didn't take Camille long to figure out what was going on here. "You compelled him didn't you?"

Lucien smiled that devilish smile. "Of course I did…Oh don't look at me like that!"

"You've compelled me? Excuse me?" Detective Will Kinney stood up to face Lucien.

Lucien focussed his eyes on Will, "Whenever you hear the word compulsion, compel, yada yada, you will ignore it. This is all perfectly normal to you. Understood?"

"Understood." Will repeated robotically.

Camille felt a mixture of unease, she had been forcibly kidnapped with the bruises to show for it and had arrived in Lucien's apartment to find that she was not alone in this highly dangerous situation. Detective Kinney was under Lucien's compulsion. She was relieved in the knowledge that he could not compel her because she had been ingesting vervain from the moment her compulsion to Klaus was broken. Her mind was running overtime, trying to work out why Lucien had brought her here and what exactly he wanted to do with her and Detective Kinney.

The awkward silence was broken when Lucien walked towards Cami with a sadistic look on his face. "I know I can't compel you…" Lucien paused for effect, "…yet." Camille grimaced, at his sinister disposition. Now Cami was afraid; and Lucien could sense it. "That's why you're here. I'm going to drain you of that vervain in your system and have a little fun of my own in the process."

"Why?" It was all Camille could think to say.

"Well it's simple really." Lucien continued, "I need Klaus' trust. He needs to think I am on _his_ side in this war of the sire lines." Lucien took time to pour himself a drink of bourbon while Camille waited for him to elaborate.

"In actual fact, I want to reign supreme, so unfortunately your friend Klaus has to die."

"What!? But you are linked to Klaus. That makes no sense" Camille was struggling to understand Lucien's motives to the clear madness that had overcome him.

"Think about it Cami – Witches can bring back the dead, curse someone to an eternity as a wolf, make daylight rings for Vampires…We need Vitamin D too, you know." Lucien huffed, "Have you left your sense of humour in that jail cell, Camille?"

Camille sighed, "Can you just get to the point."

Lucien's face took on a stony expression. "You think an all-powerful witch with a bag full of tricks can't unlink sires from their line?"

"Who is this all powerful witch?" Camille replied.

"Have a think, Cami. You're a clever girl."

"Davi…no…"

A look of sick realisation spread over cami's face.

"Freya Mikaelson…" Camille eye's widened and her heart dropped as that same perverted smile began to return to the face of one, Lucien Castle.

"So what have I got to do with this" Camille asked, with dread. Not sure she even wanted to know the answer.

"You see Cami, there are times when a well-placed _pawn_ is more powerful than a _king_."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hanging Pawn**

 **Chapter 2**

Lucien walked towards Camille with a glass in his hand.

"You are going to drink this ghastly little concoction."

"No, I wont." Camille would not back down. "Maybe you should've picked on a more compliant human."

"Take note, Cami. My House. My Law. Failure to comply with my rules and regulations is an offence and I have my very own detective to punish you for your crimes."

"You don't scare me. I am not drinking whatever the HELL is in that glass!"

"No?" Lucien turned to face detective Kinney who was still relaxed, unfazed by the current situation in his compelled state. "Kinney, find me the sharpest knife in the drawer, over there." Lucien turned back to Camille and tilted his head, a pitiful expression on his face. Camille had frozen in the spot. Unable to move.

"Now," Lucien continued, "Throw that blade at her pretty face."

In one swift movement, the blade came hurtling through the air in Cami's direction and was stopped by Lucien, using his vampire speed, at the last split second. The tip of the blade mere inches from Cami's face. For a moment Lucien stared into Camille's eyes and saw how strong willed and brave she was and an entirely surprising jolt of desire came over him. He breathed in her scent, thrilled by her fear. With his free hand, he cupped her face, his thumb rubbing over her soft cheek. The heat burning through her human body, felt as clearly by Lucien, as if it were heat from his own body.

Camille felt a level of repulsion she had only felt once, in the presence of Michael, as Lucien drew a sadistic pleasure from running the side of the knife along Camille's face, down towards her neck. He had rendered her helpless.

"I can feel every ounce of that fear you exude. I can smell it…" Lucien drew ever closer, whispering into her ear, "taste it." Camille's eyes clamped shut as she squirmed at her close proximity to this vampire psychopath with a knife at her throat. "How close do you want to come to death? How far are you prepared to go; for that sensation deep inside, that thrill? Somewhere deep down, you enjoy this, Camille. It's why you can't stay out of supernatural business. It's in your DNA. The darkest depths of your soul is _drawn_ to this." Lucien pulled back to look Camille in the eyes as he delivered his final blow, "You would make one hell of a vampire."

Camille's eyes widened and her hands shook. She felt the sting of tears build up in her eyes as her mind began to work overtime, processing Lucien's words. One paralysing thought struck her, _what If he turns me into a vampire? I would be sired to this creep? How is he going to kill me?_

Camille shook her thoughts away and focused on Lucien, who had been eyeing her intently for the past few minutes. He finally spoke up when she lay her full attention on him.

"I can practically see the little cogs turning in your head. Don't worry, sweetheart. My intentions for you are far less brutal than death, followed by waking up from _said death_ as a blood thirsty maniac. I said you would _make_ a great vampire, not that I was going to turn you into one. Although, if I were you, I would give it some thought. I'm happy to provide the outcome if you so desire." Lucien oozed charm. If she weren't in an _abductor-abductee_ situation, she might have been slightly and uncomfortably attracted to him.

Camille exhaled a deep breath, she was unaware she had been holding and felt her body uncoil slightly. Lucien carried on, "Look, I don't want to force you to drink but it's the easiest way to remove the vervain from your system. If I were to bleed the vervain out and then feed you my own blood to heal, you would have _my_ blood in your system. With a serial killer on the lose, plastering gruesome smiles onto their victims, do you really want to take that chance?"

"You're the serial killer." Camille spat, "Don't treat me like an idiot."

Lucien smirked. "You have no idea what's going on here. It would be pointless to try to make sense of it but trust me when I say, there is most certainly a serial killer out there."

Camille frowned. She had been convinced he was the killer. Did that mean he wasn't working alone? Too many thoughts and not enough answers. She glanced down at the glass Lucien had placed on the table, dreading the consequences of drinking the unknown liquid, knowing there was no feasible way out of this situation. In a final attempt to distract her captor, Camille brought up the one person they had in common.

"You do know Klaus will be wondering where I am? I spent no more than twenty minutes questioning you in the interrogation room, before he burst his way in to get me out there. Away from you."

"Then where is he now?" Lucien asked, arms spread wide, looking around in the room; mocking her.

Camille pressed her lips together, firm in her assertions. "My friend, Vincent, will make sure Klaus finds out what you've done to me."

"In that case, he will find the bastard engaged in a post coital tryst with his first love…"Lucien grimaced, "Aurora De Martel."

Camille's brow furrowed, her face began to flush at the mere mention of Klaus and his oldest flame. "She's…she's back? Since when?"

"Since now." Lucien replied. "So, you see, Cami. Your devoted Original has bigger fish to fry and luckily for you, that means you get the pleasure of _my_ company. I am _using_ you, of course, but in the process, it would pleasurable to get to know each other more…intimately." His lips curled into a smile.

Camille found a steely determination within. "I think I know enough about you already." If Klaus wouldn't save her, she wasn't going to roll over and accept whatever Lucien Castle had planned for her. She would have to save herself. If worse came to worst, she would have to hope against hope that Klaus knew her well enough to recognise that she was under compulsion. If he couldn't tell, then they clearly didn't have the strength of connection and bond that she had once thought they shared.

Lucien picked up the glass. "In that case, let's not waste any more time with formalities. Drink this, or I will compel Sherlock Holmes over there, to cut off his index fingers. Cop can't hold a gun without them. Last decision I'll allow you to make." Lucien shortened the space between them with a couple of strides and stood face to face with the stubborn bartender. "What will it be?"

With a shaking hand, Camille took the glass from Lucien. For an agonising few seconds, she stared into the dark liquid. Her fate unknown. The only thing certain was that this was her only choice. With one final deep breath, she made an inner promise to find a way, at all costs, to fight the inevitable compulsion Lucien would place her under. A slow smile crept over the vampire's face as Camille knocked back the drink, the vile, bitter taste of the liquid making its way down her throat.

* * *

Klaus lay on his bed in relative bliss, forgetting for a moment, the current threat to his family. He was completely tuned in to the way Aurora's hand titillatingly traced circles down his chest, her fiery hair draped across the pillow and those piercing doe eyes, burning through his very soul. He had no desire to be anywhere but here. If he could shut out the world for just one day, leave his problems outside his bedroom door and deal with them tomorrow, he would.

"My sweet Niklaus, we have so much to catch up on. I don't even know where to begin."

"The sex was a good start." Klaus smirked

Aurora laughed "Charming. Back in the day, we used to call that _making love_."

"Call it what you will. Where you satisfied? Has our reconciliation left you satiated?" Klaus enquired, showering Aurora's neck with soft butterfly kisses.

Aurora sighed, her arousal peaking. "Yes my love. It was…wonderful. But we still have a lot to catch up on."

Klaus ceased his kisses and sat up on the bed in frustration. Did they have to get into the nitty gritty of their past lives right now? Klaus had no desire to share anything with her. He still felt something for her but he no longer trusted her and a thousand years of experience taught him not to trust anybody. The only person he truly trusted was…

He forced away all thoughts of _her_ and focussed his attention back on Aurora. "What do you want to know, love?"

"Hmm...Let me see... Oh! When did you cut off your golden locks? I do miss grabbing onto that gorgeous hair of yours." Aurora replied

Klaus chuckled. She still had the same chid-like sense of humour that he so adored. "Less hair, less fuss."

"I have missed you. Terribly. Well, since Elijah's compulsion broke."

Klaus twitched at the mention of Elijah's name, "Well it's just as well the compulsion broke or else you'd still see me as the vile creature I am. Perhaps I would have been your target in this ridiculous war for sire line supremacy. Speaking of sire lines, have you heard from your brother, Tristan?"

"Tristan left me alone with monks, certain I was in no fit state to travel to New Orleans" Aurora replied.

"So how are you here?"

Aurora giggled, "I killed the monks, of course! I couldn't waste the opportunity of a reunion with my sweet just because Tristan said no! He has to understand that I am feeling _much_ better now."

" _better_ …?" Klaus enquired. His eyes narrowed, sensing not all was as it seemed with Aurora.

"Lets just say, a few months ago, I wasn't the _best_ version of myself." Aurora turned away from Klaus and wandered around his room, focussing her attention on his art work. "Did you paint these yourself?"

"Yes…I do appreciate art, as you know. I took it up when things between us…soured."

"You are very good! Will you paint me, Niklaus?" Aurora looked positively glowing as she turned towards Klaus, a pleading look in her eyes.

"Perhaps. If you want me to." Klaus rubbed his hands along Aurora's arms. He felt agitated somehow and he couldn't fathom why. Something was discerning about Aurora's behaviour. She seemed almost…manic. He felt an uneasy sensation overcome him as he lay back down on the bed to compose himself. Something felt wrong and he couldn't put his finger on it.

"What's wrong my sweet?" Aurora ran her finger along his face, in an action that was unwanted at that very moment. Klaus grabbed her hand and removed it from his face.

"Aurora, I think I need some time alone. Seeing you has come as a shock. Not that I'm not pleased you are here but I think I just need a while to process this."

Aurora's concern was apparent and Klaus felt he had to ease her fears in order for her to leave, "Don't worry, love. This has nothing to do with you. I will come find you as soon as I've had the chance to recuperate from our… _love_ …making. Perhaps I will bring a gift."

Aurora's face lit up and her eyes sparkled. "A gift!? Oh Niklaus, that would be marvellous, darling. Come find me. I'll leave you clues, as always." Aurora kissed Klaus hard on the lips. Despite his previous unease, he couldn't help but enjoy her touch. They had a certain chemistry that a thousand years of separation had not dissipated. Klaus broke the kiss and with a mischievous smile, Aurora bid farewell, leaving Klaus to sift through his thoughts.

He hadn't heard from Camille. He was enchanted by Aurora but her spell was broken a few moments ago when he realised Camille was still very much on his mind. Klaus knew Camille better than most. She was already wrapped up in these human killings and would continue to involve herself until she got the answers she was looking for, without realising how much danger she would put herself in. She had her own mind and Klaus could only urge her to stop looking into dark places but she, alone, would make the final decision about which doors she choose to open. He could only watch out for her and hope she left it be.

He picked up his phone and dialled Cami's number. No answer. It was late and she didn't work on a Tuesday. He felt compelled to hear from her to make sure she was okay. He decided he would check her home, without breaking in this time, and if she wasn't there, he guessed she would be hanging around with her witchy friend, Vincent. Klaus crinkled his nose at the idea of her growing closeness with the witch. His body tensed and his hands balled into solid fists as a surge of jealousy shot through him.

* * *

Marcel Gerard was snapped out of his reverie by a loud banging on his door.

"Marcel! Open up, it's Vince!"

 _Thump, thump, thump…_

"MARCEL!"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." Marcel opened the door to find Vincent, in a state. His body shivering, freezing cold. His clothes soaking wet from the downpour outside. It looked like he had run to Marcel's, appearing breathless and in a great deal of distress.

"What's going on man?" Marcel asked, concerned.

Vincent tried to recover his breath. "It's Camille."

Marcel's face slackened."You better come inside."

* * *

Camille lay in a dazed heap on Lucien Castle's bathroom floor. Ten minutes had gone by since the vomiting stopped. Her whole body was soaking with sweat, her hands clammy to touch. The past hour in living hell had felt like she'd been chained to a sauna and pierced with a thousand needles, such was the effect of the liquid Lucien had given her to drink. He described it as 'not pleasant.' An understatement if ever there was one."The Concoction" He said, "is completely potent. The body expels the vervain, causing effects similar to the reaction a vampire feels when they ingest vervain."

As Camille lay on the tiled ground, she became aware of a faint tapping sound.

"Camille? Are you alright in there?" Lucien's voice sounded foggy, as if he were speaking to her through a vast tunnel. She felt like she was spinning, her mind falling away from her as she began to ebb and flow in and out of consciousness. She vaguely felt someone's hand on her face before she was enveloped in a sheet of darkness.

* * *

Klaus Mikaelson was about to leave the compound in search of his therapist when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and saw it was Marcel. For a moment, he considering letting the call ring out, figuring it was probably some business he was mixed up in to do with The Strix. He had heard just about enough from that highfaluting bunch, with their glorified fraternity. However, Marcel still claimed to be on _his_ side.

Klaus answered his phone with a typical grunt.

"Where are you?" Marcel asked.

Klaus' eyes narrowed. "What concern is it to you? As it happens I'm on my way to Camille's apartment" Klaus smiled mischievously, "for one of our little chats…Why?"

"I've got Vincent here with some news you're not gonna like. How quickly can you-"

Klaus hung up the phone.

"-get here..."

* * *

Camille awoke with a thumping headache reminiscent of the worst hangover of her life, when she turned 21. Her mind began to come to and she tried to slowly but surely flicker her eyes open. She rubbed her tired eyes in disbelief, checking to make sure she wasn't dreaming, when she found herself staring at a painting on a wall she did not recognise.

 _Am I in Klaus' bedroom?_

Groggy and disorientated, she used what little strength she had left to heave herself up into a sitting position on the bed. She looked around at her grand surroundings and spotted Lucien Castle sitting on a chair, staring at her with intent.

"What happened to me? Where am I?" Cami could feel her pulse beating in her ears. Lucien would not take his eyes from her and Camille would not look away for a second. He could come closer any moment and she wouldn't give him the benefit of surprise.

"You slept for about an hour, maybe an hour and a half. The side effects of the solution I prepared and the vervain leaving your system should have worn off by now. It's fast acting."

 _Fast acting?_ Camille couldn't believe what she was hearing. It felt like she had been out for the count for days. The memory of her earlier excruciating pain, came back in vivid detail as she mentally forced the trauma to the back of her mind. She let out a shaky breath, worried and afraid for her own well-being.

 _What had Lucien done to her?_

"I apologise for your pain but it was a necessary evil." Lucien waited for a response but Camille remained silent on the bed, clutching at the sheets as a way of steadying herself, all too aware of her trembling body. After what seemed like an age of awkward, intense silence, Lucien stood and walked towards Camille gingerly. Camille's whole body tensed the moment he got off the seat and he put out his hands in a peaceful gesture, implying that he meant no harm.

"Camille, I do not derive pleasure from what you experienced. That's not my idea of fun. I would like very much for us to be friends but alas, I must look at the bigger picture. MY survival. Secondary to that, the demise of Klaus Mikaelson.

I meant it when I said that I could see what Klaus sees in you. You have a _pure_ heart and the _soul_ of a warrior. You are loyal, protective, determined, steadfast…I see right through you Camille and what I see…is _beautiful_.

All these things that make _you_ YOU are precisely why you are the perfect pawn. In this strategic game of power,

"Every pawn is a potential queen _."_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Hanging Pawn**

 **Chapter 3**

" _What you do about this world will only get you killed…and I cannot allow that."_

Klaus' words came so sharply into focus in Cami's memory that it almost took her breath away. He had warned her time and again about getting mixed up in things that did not concern her; that could end up getting her killed. Ironically, she was now mixed up in _this_ situation, which could get _him_ killed. She cursed herself inwardly for her own stubborn refusal to let things go. If anything happened to Klaus because of her, she could never forgive herself. She wanted to remain strong and stand up to Lucien, give him everything she's got…but then the trail of moisture from her salty tears on her cheek gave her true vulnerability away.

"I'm afraid I have to check that the vervain is out of your system." Lucien sat down on the bed beside Cami and took hold of her quivering hand.

"This may hurt, a little."

Before Camille had a chance to pull away, Lucien had sunk his teeth into Cami's wrist, sucking the blood from her veins. The pain was so severe, she clamped her eyes shut and tensed her whole body, willing herself to block out what was happening. After what seemed like an age, Lucien finally removed his teeth from her wrist and let out a moan of intense pleasure. Camille was repelled by the fact he seemed to get off on it, feeling violated in some way. Lucien looked up, face covered in blood with a maniacal expression on his face.

"The vervain is most certainly out of your system. You taste sensational by the way, your blood intoxicating; I had to force myself to stop."

Camille grimaced, dreading what was about to come next.

"Now, first thing's first," Lucien positioned himself inches from Camille's face before delivering his command.

"I want you to take a kitchen knife and kill Detective Will Kinney."

* * *

Marcel barely had time to hang up the phone before Klaus arrived, looking like a man possessed.

"What is going on? Where is Camille? Has she been hurt? Has something happened to her? SOMEONE SPEAK!" Klaus fumed.

"Hold on, now." Marcel stood up to reason with Klaus. "Give Vincent a chance to explain."

They both turned to the stony faced Vincent, sitting on a chair, wringing his hands.

"Camille has been arrested."

A moment of silence hung in the air before Klaus erupted in a fit of laughter.

"You must be joking!" Klaus looked towards Marcel, who shook his head. "You _are_ joking…This is a joke right?" Klaus, sensing everyone's unease, began to realise that what Vincent was saying was true. He looked at the witch, willing him to go on.

"She was framed for those murders. Lucien Castle had a hand in placing her in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Lucien…" Klaus eyes began to bulge as the full force of the truth began to sink in.

"Now the police have found Cami's secret room of dark objects. With that and whatever else they _think_ they have on her, it seems it's enough evidence to make an arrest. She's down at NOLA police station."

Klaus shook his head with rage, angry at himself for letting this happen.

"I'll sort this out." Klaus looked towards Vincent and gave him a nod. "Thank you for filling me in."

Klaus took the phone from his pocket and called Lucien, who was fast becoming enemy number one.

* * *

Camille felt like she was in a dream, watching herself as she walked towards the kitchen drawer and pulled out the sharpest steak knife she could find. Part of her mind was telling her that what she was about to do was unthinkable, while her brain controlling her body, forced her to carry out the task that Lucien had set. She was about to become a murderer and she couldn't stop herself.

"STOP! Pause this little charade for a moment while I speak to your possessive little client on the phone."

Camille immediately did was she was told, thankful for the chance to put down her weapon.

"Klaus! Mate, what can I do for you?"

"A little witch just told me that you framed Cami for murder and now she's arrested? Before you even think about lying to me, _mate_ , just know that what you say to me will determine how swiftly I end your life. Is that clear?"

"Crystal…I did not frame Cami for murder. As it happens, she is here right now…if you want to come and say hi. The more the merrier!"

"What is she doing there?"

"Why don't you come and find out?" Lucien hung up the phone and smirked. Klaus was reeling. _This_ was the kind of fun Lucien was talking about. He turned to Cami, a huge grin on his face.

"So this is how this little game is going to play out. Let's call it: 'Lucien Lives; Klaus Dies.' It has a certain ring to it, don't you think?" Camille was stock still, paralysed with fear, with one recurring thought in her mind: _This man is a maniac._

"Okay, part one…" Lucien slid towards Camille and focused his eyes on hers. "We are now friends. You appreciate that I got you out of jail after our little misunderstanding earlier and you want to make sure Klaus knows that if it wasn't for me, you'd still be in there. Hence, my importance to Klaus. I and I alone protected you. That in itself will wind up the old dog. Are we clear?"

Camille nodded her head as the effects of the compulsion took over. Lucien turned to Detective Kinney, who had been compelled to sit quietly and read "The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes."

"Kinney, the reason you are here is simple. You're here with Cami to discuss the potential suspects in your murder investigation, with me, figuring that I might have a rough idea of who is behind these tragic killings, now that you no longer suspect Cami." Detective Kinney put down his book and nodded in understanding. Lucien chuckled and poured himself a drink. "I love when a plan comes together!"

A few moments later, Klaus barged through the entrance, a venomous look in his eyes as he came face to face with Lucien.

"I'm here-"

"-and not a moment too soon! Drink?" Klaus eyed Lucien, viciously, before focussing his attention on Camille. He marched towards her, bringing his hands up to her face to inspect her for wounds.

"Has he hurt you?"

"No, he's been great." Klaus could not take his eyes from her, unsure whether she was telling the truth.

"Tell me exactly what happened. Why are you here? And why is…he… here?" Klaus asked, pointing at Detective Kinney.

Detective Kinney spoke up, "We're just trying to get as much information as we can from Mr Castle about the murder I'm investigating, which Cami has been assisting me in."

Lucien looked down, a hint of a smile on his face. Klaus was not fooled, returning his attention to Camille. "I heard you were arrested and _he_ set you up?"

"No. I mean, yes. I was arrested but that was all a big misunderstanding. Lucien didn't set me up. He was disappointed with me for pursuing him as the murderer and he made his feelings known, but breaking me out of jail was his way of showing me that he's on our side. He isn't the killer, Klaus."

"No, I certainly am not." Lucien walked towards the fruit bowl and grabbed an apple, biting into it, the sweet juices running down his mouth. "While you were distracted, I saved your pretty little friend." Lucien smirked, "I told you, I'd come in useful…

How's Aurora by the way?"


End file.
